I can hear the bells till death do us part
by Narukoto
Summary: simply deidara says i can here the bells but isasori dies and then deis he really deis in the manga the rest is just what i made up.Okay Ino tells Sakura that she loves her when they were young. Sakura dosen't releizes she loves her until she wacths.....


I can hear the bells Ino can you? (till death do us part)

Blood dirped form Sasori's mouth as Deidara held his beloved parnter. "Dei-chan if I go to heaven I'll wait for you" he coughed. Deidara had tears in his eyes "Sasori I still can here our bells I love you. Sakura of course felt bad. _Love they were lovers and we took it that away form them well I guess it is till' death do use part_. "Grany why does it have to end like this" "It's the way of being a ninja love is just a weakness it always ends out bad." "This reminds me of the love haku and Zabuza shared." "It's okay Sakura you don't have to feel bad for him it got what he..." "No, I lost my love I just can't let anyone else share that pain. So what if they're two guys, They loved each other and thats the way life is. You have to live it to the fullest." Sakura took a look at them both wondering what they were saying. Sasori placed a hand on Deidara's face pulling him down for one last kiss. "It's not fair life isn't fair and that's how it is Sakura-chan. He got what he.." "No he didn't. So what if he was a S-rank crimnal. He had someone to look out for." "Sakura you know the ninja code" "I know it damn well grany but if you see love like" "What is it Sakura" That's what Ino was trying to say. Live life the fullest fall in love, make mistakes. It could be your last. say want you want to say don't let it stay because it will soon be to late. We're nins but that dosen't have to mean we play by the rules. Sakura-chan I just want to let you know I love you in all the ways. I just was jealouses of you liking Sasuke. That's why pretended to. Sakura-chan just let me know when you're ready for love and you will find me.. Deidara laid Sasori down tear and all and he lefted in a bash of smoke. Later on at the village Sakura noticed Ino away she never saw before she wasn't Ino she had blonde beatiful hair, sweet smellying, and when Ino walked past her her heart almost stop. She sigh "I can hear the bells Ino". Ino turned to see Sakura there. I wonder if she still loves me we were only thirtteen when she said that. asked Sakura to herself. "Sakura-chan what bells I don't hear anything." It was late night an for some reason it felt right to tell Ino. "Ino I can hear the bell they are ringing." Ino looked at Sakura confussed. "Sakura what bells" Ino stood next to Sakura and listen with her. Just then if hit Ino like a ton of bricks. "Sakura are you saying.." "Ino-chan I love you too if you still you still love me you can hear the bells." "Sakura-chan" Ino was shocked after all this time sakura said what she was hoping. "Sakura I the bells they are ringing." Sakura smiled at Ino and kissed her. "Till death do use part Ino. I do" Ino picked a sakura form a sakura tree. "My Sakura has bloomed to a wounder flower." she placed it into her hair and Sakura grabed a Midnight Lily "My Ino is still the brightest flower" "Skaura-chan Till death do use part on forever long. I do love you" she gave Sakura a kiss. "Does that mean we're married" asked Sakura. "Yes Sakura we are. I do" Sakura blushed and kissed Ino back. "I can hear the bells can you Sasori and Deidara till forever long death will bring you together." A few months later Deidara deid and Sakura and Ino went to there grave they laid there toghter. "Ino will you wait for me if you die" "Sakura I will as long as you wait for me." "Ino, Deidara and Sasori I bet heard the bells and where married like we are." "How is that Sakura" "They were married to thier hearts". A few years later Sakura and Ino deid in a mission. Naruto sits by Sasori, Deidara, Ino and Sakura's grave. Waiting for his llover to return. "Sasuke I can here the bells. I wish you could too." They say that day Sasuke came back and said "I can here the bells" and married Naruto to his heart and They deid four years later when they took they're last mission.

To this day in the leaf village they still can here Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Deidara, and Sasori's voices saying _We Can hear the bells._

**What's moral of this story well live life the fullest and if you hear the bells with someone you love tell them I can here the bells can you.**


End file.
